teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 45
Episode 45: Mists and Mirrors * We decide to do a bit of recon before we start the ritual. Heading to the top floor and inspect there. It's creepy and weird. Vahlka spots some Vecna iconography and is immediately like "nope. lets go back down stairs." We search around a tiny bit more, finding nothing seemingly of great importance. * We head back in and set up for the ritual. Blocking off the hallway with a large heavy bit of machinery and the use of Vahlka's web spell. * Barkley begins the ritual - immediately the resulting magic draws the attention of a swarm of Chuul. Mostly small ones that are easily dealt with with the use of Lucius and Olivia's magic. Vahlka has a great time slaughtering an army of babby lobsters. * Barkley uses the mirror's magic and Obscura's power to protect us as we complete the ritual. Summoning a Maiden of the Mists and a Haunted Vicar, strange fox-like beings that aid us during the battle. * After about five rounds of fighting the Chuul, a beholder flies through the stairway. Vahlka immediately recognizes this as Baurogh, a Deephold Fugitive. * Vahlka gets too spicy, as per usual. She catches a disintegrate beam and only survives due to the use of Barkley's preemptive Death Ward spell and a timely intervention by Godfrey. * In a desperate attempt to keep the ritual going. Olivia taunts Baurogh into focusing on her, catches a death ray from the beholder, and is killed. * Barkley completes the ritual and with one last surge of Obscura's divine magic utterly obliterates Baurogh - he crumbles to dust. Leaving behind only his Black Eye. Which Vahlka snatches up as proof the job was done. * We immediately revivify Olivia. Barkley is met with Jorgmundyr rather than Fenryon. The ritual works without incident and we flee through the mirror as the academy now seems to be collapsing. * Once in the void the party is greeted by Mysa'aor. He thanks us for our help and offers us a bit of information. He says that in the ruins of Old Glintveil is another mirror, which links to the realm of a creature known as Skintaker - a sort of oracle who "knows the answer to every question provided it is asked the right way" He suggest that Skintaker is dangerous, but perhaps worth the risk. * Mysa'aor, after finishing his info drop, falls off the edge of the walkway and disappears into the mist of the void. We see a large bat-like form fly off. * We travel through the void toward the next mirror - discovering that he has made a temporary mirror that lets out directly in Barkley's Apartment in Elchezhar. We all head through - Godfrey pauses a moment and remains behind to appreciate the Void for a moment. He hears deep low-pitched laughter in the far distance. * We all settle down in Barkley's apartment to collect ourselves - grateful to be out of the Underdark and all alive. CHATZY 21 NEXT EPISODE